One of the features of this invention is to provide a pressure fluid engine having an inner first member as one stage and an outer second member as a second stage extending around the first member and with one of the stages having at least one converging-diverging nozzle exhausting into at least one and preferably a series of turbine buckets located in the other member with the nozzle and bucket being on a chord of its respective member or stage that is other than a diameter, that is, being inclined with respect to the circumference of the respective members.